darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Monk of Zamorak
Monks of Zamorak worship the god of chaos, Zamorak. The monks have formed groups and worship together at altars scattered throughout RuneScape. They attack with melee and magic attacks. Unlike Saradomin monks, they do not heal players and do not have a "Talk-to" option. The only place that monks of Zamorak talk is in the Wilderness. Some monks are aggressive and attack when players approach them. They are able to use stat draining magic attacks. They are also always aggressive to players that attempt to take their wine of Zamorak in the Chaos Temple. Locations ;Free to Play *The Captured Temple south of Goblin Village. Player should keep in mind that the monks are aggressive towards anybody who attempts to take the Wine of Zamorak by any means other than the Telekinetic Grab spell. *One locked up in a cell in Varrock Palace (previously attackable with magic, ranged, or a halberd, but after an update became unreachable). *On the edge of the Wilderness. ;Members *A level 54 version is found deep in the Taverley dungeon. *Level 30 monks are involved in the Priest in Peril quest at Paterdomus. Level 17, 22 & 30 monks can be found on the first two floors of Paterdomus after the quest. *North of the Observatory. *A level 54 version can also be found in the Chaos Tunnels, north of Edgeville. *Seven level 66 monks can be found at the base of the path to the Ourania altar, and two on the path up to the trapdoor. Treasure Trails In one Treasure Trails clue, a 'Zamorak Monk' must be slain to obtain a key that opens drawers in the Monastery. Monks of Zamorak at the Chaos Temple and the entrance to the Ourania altar will drop this key. Monks of Zamorak at Paterdomus do not. Drops Charms Other Universal drops Trivia *In RuneScape Classic, some monks of Zamorak wield a steel mace, and drop it when killed. *The level 22 Monks of Zamorak have a special close-ranged magic attack that can deal up to 80 life points. The level 17 monks have a similar attack that hits up to 60. The level 22 monks are easily distinguished from level 17 monks as their robes are scarlet and their feet are covered by long robes. *The temple of Paterdomus is an excellent place to train on monks as an altar is present. The church pews can be used as safespots when ranging. *During the Defender of Varrock quest, when the zombies attack the Varrock Palace, the imprisoned Monk of Zamorak can be shouting various phrases: "Kill those guards!" "Let me out! I'm a bad guy too!" "Someone want to get me out of here?" "So are any of you zombies gonna break me out?" "Hey! Zombies, I'm on your side." "Haha, mash those guards" "Let me out, I'll help with the invasion!" or "Oi, Mr. Zombie, Can you let me out?" *This "special close-ranged magic attack" or "magic" these Monks use is actually melee based. *Level 17 monks only have 100 life points which is the same as new players start out with, meaning their only combat skills may be a low attack and magic or at least 30 magic with no other levels. *In RuneScape Classic, there was a glitch where a Monk of Zamorak was stuck in Lumbridge for weeks, you could not talk or attack it. *The monks in the Captured Temple are one of the few foes to use the Evolution of Combat combat stance. de:Mönch von Zamorak nl:Monk of Zamorak fi:Monk of Zamorak Category:Zamorakians